DISS TRACK
DISS TRACK is Tabbes' fourteenth YouTube video. It was first posted on December 25, 2016 as a Christmas special. Description Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope you're spending it good with your family and friends. I can't rap foshit. People included in this disstrack: Utoonz, Gingerpale, Laddi, Rushlight Invader, Chilly Panda, 8 bit, Jacadamia, Cadet Kei, https://www.tubebuddy.com/images/bran..., Timtom, Grgikau, The French Pineapple, Vanimations, Taylor's Chronicles, Spechie, Ivan animated, Donimations, and Turtle Amigo. Song used: Ballin Instrumental by Logic Summary Tabbes makes a rap diss track about the other members of the Kindergarten. Lyrics uToonz UTOOOOOONZ No hard feelings I know you just started reeling Took your bait but now i'm boutta make it taboo Why don't i start with you? Naming it Kindergarten in the first place Who the hell though it'd be genius Especially for our age Well i guess you did but then again You're one of a kind Sometimes the things you say just blow me out of my mind Gingerpale Here comes Gingerpale He's the one that's also a drink Or maybe this guy with no soul Even shyguy i think Then again this thing really has no heart But what else can i say? He's just a solid green tart Laddi Movin on to Laddi Who's a slight bit batty "I'm a reel kool pal" at least according to miss chatty Hey there, alpha lion Really diggin the hair Got lots more to grow Wanna donate rush a share? RushLight Invader Sorry rush, its just a prank Didn't mean it, don't look blank I just wanted to let you know that this whole group think you stank They didn't mean it, we just say it. You ask why? I don't know But maybe the reason you're fine with taking the blow ChillyPanda Hey it's Chilly Sorry new girl i ain't holding back I know you just joined our group but nay That panda hat is wack Gotta tell ya that But i was thinking maybe you were 5? Real adorable, but right now i'll just give this verse a dive 8 Bit Oh look, is that Link? My mistake, that be 8 Bit With that lame ass looking outfit that i cannot comprehend Why you wearing vans with flare sweats? Next are crocs and hair nets Probably should be looking to find some current new outlets Jacadamia Good ol Jaca You'll never find him swearing, he's a square He's all rainbows and butterflies with his blast o color hair He's the lucky charms leprechaun except he ain't that short In fact, he's a giant man Belongs in the court cadetKei Zdravstvuy Cudyet Key Riding bears And hugging trees I know that sound mad racist But you got absent flaws, ya see Ain't it nice having putin on your side by the way? Cuz at least it ain't the prez saying Grab her by the poosei Rach Rab Now it's Rachrab With the Tab Tabbes You hidin there like some hermit crab I say come out, we ain't got no trap You've been with us, now watch it unwrap TimTom Next is TimTom With his wacom You hype it up But you can't draw Son of James yeah, let's keep it raw And where you at? Like hell naw grgikau You too ms. georgi cow Your presence is definitely raising brows I thought you;d really visit by now I still guess you won't anyhow The French Pineapple There's pineboy, what a killjoy. He's good and all But he's a convoy What's up man? We ain't here to annoy You actin like we be making some ploy Vanimation Vanimations I know you can hear me out there I seen you visit us once, you know we got that side glare. Your laughter's like a damn roar We hear it a million miles away Why not stop by over now? Why don't you come back and stay? Taylor's Chronicles There's that basic girl named Taylor Just watch her channel trailer. Oh wait no, she don't have one cuz she's hardly a creator You aware i came to diss you after all of this i went through I guess i'm just salty cuz you ain't giving back the favor Spechie Edgy Spechie, you know you've heard it many times before But how bout you and that robot? Your husband's back from the "war" I don't mean to judge but he's got a lover behind closed doors Her name is Cleverbot And she thinks your flirting's really uncalled for Ivan Animated Ivan Animated, corny fanbase, shady as hell Just like your glasses with your sandal socks, a nono as well A living stereotype and a future doctor to be And also really bad at driving, you posted for all to see. Donimations Studios Donimations, my boy I really thought you were a kid You got that babyish icon I see the previews you did But how bout dates of them videos or a schedule to bet on? You gonna tease us some more? Or will it end up being long gone? TurtleAmigo Lastly turtle I sometimes wonder how you're so shy Don't need to hide in that shell Your channel's all for the eyes Our viewers are pretty crazy tryna ship us with "Turbbes" But what else can you do? We gotta fight to keep the curb Ay Trivia * The video has 20% of getting Tabbes kicked out of the Kindergarden. Category:2016 videos Category:Tabbes videos Category:Misc. Fun